


Honey I Need You Round (I Know I Know)

by theoriginalmk4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis, India, Perhaps Dubious Consent, Train Hopping, not sure how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalmk4/pseuds/theoriginalmk4
Summary: Clarke is working alongside Abby with Doctors Without Borders.Lexa is a travelling outlaw.This month they are in India.When on a train travelling from Mumbai,the biggest surprise of Clarke's life practically falls from the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, I've got the next chapter or romance for me to post tonight.  
> been trying to post for a few days but for some reason my account wouldn't let me sign in.  
> and this.... well I think I was in a bit of a dark mood this week,  
> I'm sorry I'm not even sure what to make of it.  
> I don't have a beta, so sorry for mistakes.  
> Just a quick one-shot.  
> enjoy.

Clarke clenched her eyes shut, willing the smell of feces, extremely potent body odor and overpowering spices burning her nasal cavity to cease. Her mother grasped her hand, and the other doctors around them in the carriage all surrounding her, helped her feel somewhat protected. The Railway Protection Force eyed their group, shifting their weapons uncomfortably. Their own protection stood stiff, dressed in black weaponry with automatic rifles and bulletproof vests.

  
Outside, the train whipped by thousands of people, the scenery changing quicker than a blink of an eye and Clarke tried to take in as much as she could. The poverty stricken streets of Mumbai filled with runaway kids begging their way for a meal, and women hawking away fabrics and jewellery.

 

It really put things into perspective.

 

Clarke had spent a lot of time in her teenage years complaining about now what seemed so insignificant. Not having the best car, electric and water bills always being so pricey, rising food prices etc. The list went on and on. But now, seeing this, where an unlucky day of begging and loitering meant not eating, or even worse being someone else's meal. Clarke could see she would die out here, they would pick over her body till it was just her bones.

  
Through the open carriage door, she could see the train approaching a station, hearing the chatter of the busy start to rise as they got closer. The carriage had been sectioned off. It had already been apart of the all women carriage, and now it was full of some of the brightest doctors across the world, including her mother, and of course, Clarke, not missing the opportunity to jump along with Doctors without Borders.

  
"Alright get ready, we may get some unexpected passengers." One of the guards shouted, and they puffed up, spreading out, and raising their rifles.

  
"Pull up the shawl." Her mother insisted, draping it over her head, trying to cover her pale skin. "You don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Clarke didn't pay much attention, too focused on watching the train start to pull into the station. It wouldn't stop, not for any longer than thirty seconds, but that was all it took for chaos to ensue.

  
Hundreds of desperate passengers clinging to the railings, attempting to jump into the carriage, and the guards only letting on the female passengers and guiding them further down, away from the team of doctors. The noise was so loud it was almost deafening. Cries and pleas broke through the air, and the guards shouted back, rifles drawn, warning them in their language to step back, and for women to step forth to board the train. Suddenly the train was extremely crowded, even with the team being pushed to the front of the carriage, perhaps even fifty or sixty women had jumped aboard, joining their ride to the south.

  
The ancient train had started up again, hearing the whistles blowing and horn honking as dozens of people crossed the tracks illegally.

  
Clarke let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding onto.

  
The guards relaxed, stepping back and settling in for the longer ride.

  
Clarke seemed to be the only one watching as a pair of feet, then legs, then thighs appeared hanging from the doorway, and then a figure is landing in the carriageway with a small thud. Dressed in a white robes clinging to their sweaty body, and dark pants with a leather belt wrapped around their midsection. Clarke observed their leather boots, tied up fully and tight up the ankle, and the small satchel attached to their hip.

  
It didn't take long to notice that the stranger was staring straight at her. Piercing forest green eyes observing her every move. Clarke noted the way the dirt had been spread across their brow and under their eyes and how the rest was covered by a face wrap, only letting Clarke see from the very obvious, very high cheekbones, and just up above a pair of untended, yet shapely eyebrows.

  
It came crashing down very quick when a guard slammed into the enticing stranger, forcing them to hit the floor, and groan in agony.

  
"No! Stop!" Clarke cried, trying to push her way through the crowds, shaking off her mothers grip. He took no notice of her pleas. The guard thrust the rifle butt into the strangers head, and Clarke choked as she watched their head loll back, losing consciousness. The guard started to pick up their body, and it took only a second for Clarke to realize what was happening.

  
They were going to throw this person off the train.

  
Before she knew was she was even doing, she had rushed in between the space between the guard and the open door, winds ripping by at incredible breakneck speeds.

  
"Stop, please." She held her arms up. And although the guard could have simply turned around, and dumped her out the other side of the open train, he listened. "We're doctors, we don't kill people."

  
"No, you are doctors. I am not a doctor. Riding on the top of the train, and without a ticket is illegal." The body in his arms was limp, all their limbs stretched out, and momentarily, Clarke appreciated their outstretched hand. She narrowed her eyes at long, thin and nimble fingers.

  
"Please, I can't watch someone die, for something so small. I will pay the ticket." Clarke begged. She realized her mother had pushed her way through the crowd of doctors after her, calling her name, egging her to come back, and to quit creating mischief.

  
"At the next stop, they get off." He grunted out, and tossed the figure onto floor, and Clarke shook at the person collapsing in a heap, pulling themselves into ball, overwhelmed with agony. Ignoring her mother and the crazed looks she was receiving from the traditional Indian women in the train, she rushed forward, kneeling in front of them.

 

She checked vitals first, heartbeat, opening their eyes and flashing a light in, waiting for a response. Yes. Both were good. She moved to inspect the injury on their head, lifting the face wrap at the base of their neck to their ear where blood was trickling down. Clarke reached into her pack, retrieving gauze and antiseptic, dabbing at the wound, inspecting it's depth, wondering if it needed stitches.

  
Unluckily, it did. The gash was deep, and wouldn't stop dribbling and oozing red life.

  
"Clarke, c'mon." Abby appeared and grabbed her bicep.

  
"No mom! If they dump him off at the next stop, he may die. He needs our help."

  
"It's not our issue." Clarke snapped around at her comment.

  
"Of course it is! We're doctors, not murderers, we don't just abandon people and leave them to die!" She shrugged her mothers grip off, and returned to tending the injured passenger.

  
"Fine, he comes to the camp, when he's good, he's gone, deal?" Abby reasoned, and Clarke had never been more thankful for an understanding, passionate mother. She nodded, and took the lithe fingers in her own grip and squeezed.

  
"You're okay." The blonde whispered. "You're okay." She repeated as she pulled the surgical suture and thread from her bag and started her work.

  
.xXx.

  
With the hustle and bustle of the train, suturing the gash back together had proven difficult, but it wasn't Clarke's worst work. The face shawl that still covered their head was soaked in red, and Clarke reminded herself to change it when they reached the camp.

  
A bus had been waiting outside the bustling train station, and everyone had loaded in, the guard's even helping Clarke load the strangers into a seat by themselves. But Clarke didn't want them to be alone, so she rested with them, their head upon her lap, and she worked at wetting a cloth and wiping away all the grime from around the train hoppers eyes. Quickly, she noticed the skin was much fairer, tanned, yet still not as dark as a native to the land. She took in long lashes, and Clarke's hand reached up to pull the wrap of his face, but a voice shocked her, and she pulled her hand back.

  
"You shouldn't be touching him Clarke, things are different here. It is far too intimate." A doctor in the seat in front of her had warned. "He may take it as well... listen, he may take it as a sexual advance when he awakens. It is in your best interest to distance yourself. Men and women don't touch like this here."

  
Clarke had only nodded, placing his head down on the chair, and slipping out from underneath him. She joined her mother a few seats behind.

  
It didn't stop her from constantly looking back to watch the dozing figure with bright curiosity. Such a life to live, jumping from train to train, battling with the crowds, the scorching heat and the threat that comes along with hanging onto the side of a moving locomotive.

  
A daredevil, you could say.

  
It set something in Clarke's stomach on fire.

  
.xXx.

  
It was dark when they arrived, the bus pulling up and everyone loading out. The only light was a couple of strung up emergency lights, some oil laterns and candles. Clarke took in the sight of tents, some larger, like a dining hall and some smaller single sized, all set up upon the dusty sandy horizon.

  
At the camp, the still unconscious intruder had been taken and dropped off in a tent of his own, set up right at the outskirts. Clarke filed the info away for later.

  
.xXx.

  
Clarke had set up her room, dropping her gear off, noting her tent was right beside her mothers. She almost asked why her mother hadn't just put them in a shared tent. She didn't though, she didn't want to give her the suggestion.  
She changed her clothes, into a pair of breathable black fitting pants and a blue long sleeved pull over that had a more than acceptable dip at the front, showing off her hearty cleavage. She laced up the same black boots she had been wearing earlier.

  
The blonde peeked her head out the flap of the door, watching her mother and the rest of the doctors relax around the fire, exchanging stories. She could see a bottle of something being passed around.

  
Perfect.

  
She crept by, willing her boots not to kick up a storm of dust as she crossed the camp, searching for the last tent, right on the outs, a small light burning from the inside.

  
Clarke slipped inside.

  
She gaped at the site before her. The stranger had been placed on the floor, lying on top of a thick duvet and very disheveled blankets. But their hands had been tied to the pole by thick twine, forced above their head to be held in a very awkward position.

  
Clarke wondered why they had woken yet, it had been a number of hours, and the injury they sustained shouldn't have been that severe.

  
The young doctor looked upon their bound hands, running raw and bloody with the sharp twine digging into his hands.

  
She kneeled closer to the pole, unsheathing a small blade, and slicing through the restraints, the first coming undone easily, but the second proved more difficult. There wasn't as much tension. She crept closer to the figure, now kneeling by their chest as she started to work away at the rope. After a few moments, it fell free, and she smiled at her work, bubbling with a sympathetic kind of relief as she dropped their arms by their side. She couldn't imagine the pain and agony they must have been in. Clarke went to replace her blade, but suddenly a hand was snatching it from her grasp, and before she could even look up, she was being flipped over.

  
She was toppled onto the sheets, and a heavy weight forcing itself upon her body, and then she felt the cool metal of the blade underneath her skin.

  
Green met blue, and inside she exploded with emotions.

 

Two very conflicted eyes were staring down at her. Filled with a hesitant type of anger, more confusion than anything.

  
Clarke was many things at that moment.

  
_Terrified_ , that the stranger would slit her throat, and then perhaps terrorize the rest of the camp.

  
_Hopeful_ , that the stranger would remember what she had done for him, saving his life and all, and perhaps thank her, just to leave her be.

  
And lastly, _aroused._  


  
Cause this mysterious intruders length was resting in crook between her legs, resting all his weight on her aching cunt, and she felt herself start to tingle. The bulge was large, larger than she had expected, and she assumed he was fully erect.

She gulped, moving against the blade.

  
Perhaps this was what Dr. Kane had been warning her against on the bus. Her comforting gestures had absolutely been interpreted as 'sexual advances'. Now, with everyone far across the fenced camp, and a hand pressing against her lips, smothering out her sounds. Her pussy throbbed, and she cursed at it for its betrayal.

  
But as quick as the hand had been there, it was gone, yet the blade remained tight against her neck.

  
Suddenly the face wrap was being taken of, and the sight of full lips, and a straight nose filled her vision. She was greeted by the sight of an extremely gorgeous woman.

  
"You're a girl...." Clarke breathed out. The stranger just nodded, smiling very softly, very shyly. The candles that light the tent flickered across their face, basked in a very romantic glow of soft light. They both looked upon each other with awe and adoration.

 

Both felt the connection, they had felt it on the train, when their eyes had met. They had both known, there was something deeper between the both of them, but what it meant, neither had come to conclusion.

  
Green eyes were still watching as the strangers face approached Clarke's own, leaning closer and closer, until the suddenly she could feel a hot breath across her lips, and plump lips were capturing hers in a kiss. Soft, hesitant, just a little wet. More like a thank you than anything. Delicate closed mouth kisses were being pressed against her lips, and Clarke responded with tongue, with open mouth kisses against their lips, getting only a slight taste of the stranger. She felt a nose bump against her own, and the angle changing, the kiss deepening, feeling a hot tongue venture into her mouth. She groaned and her eyes rolled back into her head. The knife was soon set aside as they exchanged saliva, Clarke's hands resting on their back, and their hands beside Clarke's head.

  
She felt herself grow slick, cursing herself when she thrust her hips forward, seeking relief and friction. The blonde was rewarded very well.

  
"Oh fuck." She whispered out and closed her eyes at the sensation.

  
The heavy length that had once intimidated her was now prodding against her clothed centre, the gurt head rubbing along her thin yoga pants. The two started to thrust together, the daredevils hand holding onto her hip as she worked herself harder against Clarke's crotch. Suddenly it wasn't enough and she took her hand, and placed it down the thin linen pants she wore.

  
"Oh god." Clarke's hand wrapped around the thick girth, feeling how heavy and primed he was to split her apart. Pre-cum was pouring out onto her hand as she started to rub her small hand up and down the shaft, twisting her hand, and adjusting the amount of pressure she added. She thumbed around the tip, rubbing the crown and pressing gently on the hole where it was gushing out the natural lubricant.

  
Soon her pants were being shed, and Clarke appreciated the toned V of her abdomen as it sunk lower to her erect cock standing straight out. Her boots were quickly being unlaced, and tossed across the tent, and she helped with her pants, lifting for the stranger to clip deft fingers into the waist and rid her of her pants and underwear. She was left naked from the waist down, her pussy glistening with wetness, and she was sure she could actually smell her own arousal at this point.

  
What she was doing, she really didn't know. She was just going to let herself be ravaged by this stranger? Her first night of her trip? And clearly without any protection.

  
The blonde didn't get to think about it much more, before the fat head of a bare penis was prodding at her entrance, pushing right past the tight ring of muscle. Her own walls accepted the length eagerly, fluctuating around the cock before a rough rhythm was being set in motion. Her vagina twinged with pain slightly, this only being the second person she had ever had sex with, and the length and girth were considerably larger. Each thrust they claimed her body deeper, and she threw her head back, letting out a shuddering moan as she palmed their ass, pulling them further into her receptive cunt.

  
In her ear she heard the softest whisper. "What is your name, if I may have the pleasure?" Clarke groaned as the young girl rutted against her, cheeks flexing and squeezing as she pushed her cock deeper into Clarke.

  
"Clarke.... my name is Clarke."

  
"My name is Lexa." Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's, staring into ocean blue eyes. "It is very nice to meet you." The brunette breathed out, while still keeping up a very consistent humping rhythm. Clarke's back ached against the thin throws on the floor, but she was so close to orgasm. She threw one leg around Lexa, placing her foot flat on back of the young girl's calf and used it to thrust more forcefully upwards.

  
Clarke snorted out a laugh, returning with a breathy "Likewise."

  
Suddenly, Clarke's mouth was forming into a silent O, her body going tense as she shook with pleasure, nail gripping into Lexa's forearm as she rode out her waves of pleasure. Lexa almost cracked, feeling the already vice tight grip of Clarke's cunt restrict until she felt like she couldn't move, but rutted into her as far as she could, rubbing her pubic bone against Clarke's clit softly and helping her extend the orgasm. A gush of liquid poured out from her when Lexa pulled back, and she blushed from her bodies reaction.

  
Though it seemed like Lexa was not finished, she had yet to cum, and was getting desperate for her own release.

  
Flipping Clarke over, Lexa took her ass cheeks in her hands, pulling her up till she was on all fours, but then after a moment of deciding, she pushed Clarke's head down, her cheek against the questionable sheets. Her back was arched, and her tight puckered asshole was on show for Lexa, quivering with anticipation, and from her pussy leaked all her own cum, dripping onto the sheets.

\  
After Clarke had begged a substantial amount, Lexa pressed her tip into the crack of the blonde's ass, parting her deeper with her length. She lined herself up, pushing herself in while holding Clarke's hips steady. Clarke let the young girl work her over, feeling a hand snaking around to pinch and rub at her clit, pulling back the hood and giving it the stimulation it deserved. And the other hand rubbed and grabbed at her ass, slapping playfully and taking handfuls into her palm, before she did something that made Clarke scream. Lexa took her fingers, her pointer and middle, and sucked on them, before placing them against the blondes asshole, and pushing in.

  
Lexa watched in divine hypnosis as her fingers stretched out the puckered wrinkles and sunk in like they were created too.

  
"LEXA!" Clarke shouted at the intrusion. The walls felt different, but the grip the sphincter had around Lexa's fingers was undeniably intoxicating. She curled her fingers, listening to Clarke moan in pure pleasure, her head falling limp and letting the sensations fall over her. She spent a while fingering Clarke's asshole and thrusting into her pussy, even bringing Clarke to a second orgasm that she had been a little embarrassed about, but realized she actually felt very comfortable in the young girls presence.

  
Then Lexa was getting frantic for her dire release, she hadn't stopped humping into Clarke's sensitive pussy, pulling her hair back with her free hand while she fingered Clarke's asshole.

  
Clarke had noticed the thrusting getting manic, the large cock even accidently slipping from her pussy before lined back up and being shot right back into her. Lexa was lost in the sound of flesh slapping and the squelching of Clarke's wet pussy and she finally let herself go, right into Clarke. Her cock pulsated, swelling before completely letting everything jet right into Clarke's unprotected sex. Her balls squeezed, tightening and releasing as cum shot from her sac, up her shaft and out the little hole at the top of her tip. It sent Clarke plummeting into a third orgasm, her walls rippling and clenching around the foreign object, and her vagina tingled while massaging the hard length inside of her. Her greedy vagina pulled every single drop of cum from Lexa's cock, sending it right into her unprotected womb.

 

They lay still for a few moments, catching their breath before Lexa removed her fingers, and slid her cock from the blonde's cunt.

  
Lexa's chest ached at the sight of Clarke's creamed pussy, and pressed back in once or twice, watching the thick creamy liquid disappear further and travel deeper into the blonde.

  
"Jesus." Clarke gasped out, feeling completely spent and full of sticky seed, her labia and clit drenched in sperm from the strange train hopper she had met.

  
"You can call me Lexa." The brunette joked, smiling and leaning down to kiss Clarke's lips. She leaned forward rubbing their bodies against one another.

  
They broke apart as they heard the tent flap being forced back, and Abby choking at the sight of her only daughter lying on her back, pussy and ass completely drenched in sperm and a now semi erect cock rubbing against her daughters body.  
"So much for unwanted attention." Abby turned, stalking away, shaking with surprise and fury.

 


End file.
